


It's Also A Gun

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chex Week, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, For chex week, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Rough Sex, collar kink, explicit nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Tex has many various kinks of different natures, so it isn't quite surprising that guns is one of them.





	It's Also A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote over a year ago and took down for various reasons. Based off of finding out that there are indeed ceramic dildos. Enjoy.

“So... What the fuck is this supposed to be, exactly?” Holding up Tex's brand new, custom made toy, he glanced at the woman who was now taking her clothes off. There was a brief moment where he couldn't think, all he could do was just stare at her body. The way her body seemed to gleam and glisten without oil or water, the way her muscles rippled as she moved and stretched. And the smug fuckin' look she gave him when she caught him staring.

“The fuck you think it is, dumbass?” She asked, moving to lay across his lap, her breasts pressing down into his crotch. Glaring down at her, he tugged on her ponytail roughly, causing a soft moan to come from his lips. Hearing that caused him to almost shiver, and his cock twitched in his boxers.

Pulling again, Church hummed and pondered the new toy. “Well, if I were to guess--”

“Just fuckin' say it, asshole.”

“--I would say that this is, without a doubt, a dildo gun that shoots cum into your cunt.” He finished, smacking her ass and Tex laughed at his response, wiggling her hips. Her head tilted back, and she gave him a smug grin.

“Bet you can't wait to shoot your load into me, huh Church?” She teased, and he nearly shoved her off the bed. He would honestly rather cum in her than shoot cumlube into her, but that wasn't what she wanted right now. She wanted him to fuck her. With a fucking gun.

“Have I ever told you how we need to talk about your kinks one day, Tex? Because this shit is starting to get weird. What next, you gonna want me to fuck you with a knife?” Church teased, moving back on the bed and pulling her with him.

Laughing, she sat up, straddling his hips and moving to sit in his lap. “Would it make you happier if I got my collar and plug out for you~?” She purred, arms around his neck. He opened his mouth to respond, but her lips were quickly on his.

Tex had always been unlike any woman that Church had dated. Most every other woman had tried their hardest to keep their lips unchapped, their mouths tasting like mint or cinnamon. But Tex's lips weren't soft or warm, they were cold and hard and chapped and her mouth always tasted faintly of alcohol and tobacco. It was something that got him even harder. What could he say? A badass fuckin' woman who could easily break him just turned him on.

One hand went up her muscular back as he returned he kiss passionately, tongue pressing against her teeth. His nails dug slightly into her skin, trailing up her spine to that gorgeous warm blonde hair he loved. Always it was up in a tight ponytail, but Church knew that kisses and touches could distract her long enough to pull it down.

And once it was down his fingers could thread through it, finding the roots and tangling into it, pulling roughly. Another, louder moan, escaped Tex's lips and her head went back, exposing her neck. It was beautiful, how quickly she could dissolve and melt into a submissive puddle for him.

“Still want that to get that collar?” He asked, pulling on a particularly soft bit of skin on her neck with his teeth. Her breath hitched in her throat in response, but she shook her head.

“Just fuck me with the gun, and fill me up with it's cum, please.” Her voice practically whined, and he couldn't blame her. Her crotch was pressed against his cock, and despite the fact that both of them were still wearing underwear he could feel how hot and wet she was getting. Smirking, pulled her hair again, setting the toy down to grab her breasts through her flimsy bra roughly.

“Please, what?”

There was another loud whine, and her hips ground down onto his cock. It took every ounce of self-control for him not to moan, and instead he gripped that breast even rougher. His thumb pushed away the material of the bra, flicked her nipple and she moaned.

“I'm not gonna call you that, asshole.” She bit her lip, smirking at him. The look in her blue eyes and the way her eyebrows were raised let him know she was just daring him. Waiting to see if he'd push her father.

So, in response, he rolled them over quickly. Those gorgeous, toned legs of hers were spread, revealing the wet spot on her dark panties. Church's knee quickly went between her legs, pressing against her cunt, while the hand in her hair grabbed her neck, fingers applying pressure to previous dark bruises he had left during other sessions. “Say it, bitch.”

Her eyes widened, but he wasn't worried. They had a safe word, and she always felt comfortable using it. Rough pink lips parted slightly, and she practically moaned out, “Please, daddy.”

Grinning, Church's voice dropped low as he knew she loved. “That's it baby girl, see how much easier it is when you just do as you're asked?” Slowly, he moved his hand away from her neck, trailing down her body. He took his time, letting her enjoy the feeling of his smooth hand along her toned body, only stopping to rub her stomach. She was gorgeous, covered in head to toe from various bruises and scratches from Church's nails and teeth. Reminders of who's she was. His.

“Want to remind your daddy of what it is that his babygirl wants?” He was practically purring, loving the way she moved and squirmed under his touch. He would definitely have to reward her well for this, maybe even buy her that new leather jacket she had been lusting after.

“I want...” Tex murmured, her eyes half-lidded, lips parted in a small o-shape. “I want my daddy to fuck me with a gun. Want it to fill me up with cum, make me feel so full again... You haven't let me take your cum in so long.”

He chuckled, rubbing her hips as his knee moved, letting him pull down her panties. Dark black lace was pulled away to reveal soft, light brown hair that covered her dripping cunt. He wondered idly how much lube they would need tonight. “You were rude to me, babygirl, you needed to be punished. If you're good tonight maybe I'll let you suck me off.”

“No promises.” She murmured just before Church slowly pushed a finger inside of her wet heat. Her back arched up a bit, and anything she was about to say dissolved into a very loud moan. Smirking so much, he pushed his way in a bit, letting her get used to him before curling that finger. Loving the way her cunt felt around him, so wet and still so tight.

“That's it.” He praised her, his free hand rubbing her stomach. “You're being so good baby. Letting your daddy finger you like this, you look so good. Acting just like the little slut you are.” That free hand moved to her hip, squeezing and his nails dug in just a bit. Each breath came out of her with a soft little noise, and she watched him with those gorgeous blue eyes, trusting him fully.

Gently, he added another finger, working her open. Getting her ready for the toy. Each time he moved, another moan came out of her mouth, and he knew that soon she'd start rolling her hips to get him to go harder and faster. But he knew that as much as she loved it hard, rough and fast, she also loved it when he took his time to tease her.

“None of our friends know, do they? They always tease me, thinking that I just submit and let you fuck me when and how you want. They don't that you're secretly a submissive little bitch, hungry for anything that'll tie you up and fuck you hard.” He growled, moving his fingers faster. His eyes were always on her, monitoring how she was doing and making sure he wasn't going too fast for her. As much as Tex loved hard, rough sex she had her limits just like everyone else.

“How's it feel? Knowing some fucking nerd can do this to you?” He asked, nails digging into her skin deeper and she gasped, biting her lip.

Her eyes closed briefly, and her hips rocked up slightly, trying to take his fingers in deeper. “It feels so good, daddy. Don't ever stop..”

“I won't.” Church promised, a rare tender edge to his voice as he leaned down to kiss her, pulling his fingers out. There was a loud whine and he laughed, tsking as he licked his fingers. The taste of any other woman would have made his face scrunch up, but there was just something about Tex that he loved. Could never get enough of. “Stay like this, I want to see the look on your face when I fuck you.”

There was another loud whine, but he ignored it, rolling off of the bed and crossing the room to the dark dresser that housed their toys. With a hum he pulled on the drawer that held the lube, pulling out a cool water based lube that would work perfectly with the cold ceramic toy. Tex disliked anything cold, which was ironic seeing as she was a cold hearted bitch.

“What a shame this toy doesn't have a knot.” Church mused, pulling the cum lube in order to fill up the toy. When he turned back, Tex hadn't moved, and he took a moment to just look at her.

Her hair was down now, and already tangled up just from the way her head had moved as she had squirmed around his fingers. Her smalls breasts were covered in glorious dark bruises, ranging from dark purple speckled with red to light green, and those cute nipples of her were so hard.

But the real beauty was that stomach of hers, and her inner thighs. Bruises and scratch marks littered the lower regions of her body, centering around her stomach. Which wasn't an entire surprise, since most of their scenes ended in Tex begging for Church to, as she put it, “Breed her like the bitch she was”.

His eyes were drawn away from the bruises to look up at her face, and he grinned like an idiot in love, which he most likely was. She was so beautiful, from those eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day. Or those rough pink lips that were curved up into a smug grin, her eyebrows raised slightly. And that cute button nose.

“Like what you see?” He teased, knowing that his cock was pushing almost painfully into his boxers, showing off his length and girth.

“Debating what I want more.” She shot back. “The toy or your cock.”

“Why not both?” Kneeling on the bed again, Church picked up the toy, flipping the cap on the cumlube and pouring some into it. “You can get this in your cunt, and later my cock down that pretty little throat of yours.”

Spreading her legs again, Tex grinned up at him. “I can't wait, daddy. Kitten needs her daddy's cum in her.” She was purring again, knowing just how to get him hot and bothered. He ignored her however, momentarily, as he prepped the toy. Making sure it was well covered in lube, before pouring some onto her cunt. Almost instantly she flinched back, whining as the cold lube dripped down her wet folds.

Church licked his dry lips, pressing two fingers against her cunt, rubbing the lube in to make sure she was ready for the toy. He dipped his fingers inside of her, loving the desperate mewl that came out of Tex as she squirmed, trying to take those two fingers in deeper. Honestly, he could just sit still and let her get off on her own, but he knew that the orgasm for her would be much sweeter if he fucked her.

“Remember to tell me if you need to stop.” He murmured, making sure she heard him before picking the toy up again. As she took in a deep breath, he pressed the tip of the toy against her entrance. That breath turned into a gasp, and he waited for a nod from her before pushing it in further. The toy practically slid in, her cunt opening up for him.

His grip was on the pistol end of the toy, finger on the trigger, ready and waiting for her to cum for him to press on it. Biting his lip, Church looked up at his beautiful girlfriend, so in love with her. Her eyes were closed, so there was no way she could see that loving look in his eyes as he pushed the toy in deeper, twisting it a bit to hit that sweet spot.

Each moan, each gasp was so divine he was almost convinced he was in the presence of a Goddess. And how could he not? Tex was just so gorgeous, her body moving and squirming, desperate to get more friction from the toy. Her tanned body was glistening with sweat, breasts bouncing as she tried to fuck the toy. Her eyes were shut close, brows furrowed in pleasure, and she was begging for more.

“Please, daddy, please. Harder, please. Need it so badly.” Her voice was high and breathy, so whiny and needy and Church couldn't help but chuckle. Moving so that he was hovering over her, one hand went over her throat again, the other one working the toy deeper inside her. He kept the pace slow for a moment, his grip on her neck light.

Suddenly, he rammed the toy as deep inside of her as he could, gripping her neck tightly. Fingers pressed into her bruises again, and with each thrust he added pressure, loving the sound of her broken, disjointed moans and gasps and cries. His cock could practically feel her cunt, how nice and hot it would be around him. How she'd tighten and squeeze around him, trying to get him to cum inside of her. But he resisted the urge to pull the toy out and fuck her, knowing that this was what she wanted. And if she was getting pleasure from it, that was all that mattered.

He kept up the rough, hard pace, trying to keep her on the edge. He alternated patterns, twisting and moving it around to find that spot that would make her cum hard. Tex's breaths were coming in so haphazardly, her chest heaving as her hips rolled and rocked up to try and match his uneven thrusts. The two of them locked eyes, and there was a flash of something Church had never seen before. If he didn't know her better, he'd almost say it was love. Adoration.

For some reason, that just made him angrier, and his muscles rippled as he added more pressure to her throat, all mercy forgotten. His hand smacked against her wet cunt, and he only moved the hand on her neck to go down to her clit, rubbing vigorously.

Without the hand around her throat, loud, almost pornographic moans filled Church's apartment. Tex was crying out, mewling and gasping. He could tell she was close, and his trigger finger itched to fill her up. There was no other sight in the world nearly as beautiful as Tex post-sex, her body worn out, breasts bouncing as she panted. Cum dripping out of her cunt, thighs soaked with her own sweet juices. And there was no better taste in the world than their cum mixed together when he got to eat her out.  
“C'mon, Allison.” He growled, dropping the nickname. “Cum for daddy. Show me that you're ready to be full of cum.” She was so wet, and it was hard for him to keep rubbing her with how quickly her hips were rolling up.

Her moans disappeared as her breath caught in her throat, and he knew she was right on the edge. Smirking, he thrust the toy in as far as it would go, pinching her clit. That was enough to drive her right over the edge, and she cried his name out, hands grabbing the sheets of his bed and tearing them up as her body trembled with the orgasm. Her hips bucked up, riding out the waves of pleasure and that initial cry dissolved into soft whimpers of his name, body dripping with sweat.

Leaning down, Church moaned into Tex's breasts as he pulled the trigger on the toy, feeling the release as the cum shot out into her. There was another loud moan, and deft fingers were in his hair, pulling him up to kiss her. Her lips were warm for once, still rough and chapped, and tasted like sweat.

She could only kiss him for so long before she pulled away for air, head buried into his shoulder. He chuckled, closing his eyes briefly and letting her have a moment to calm down before his hair went back into her hair, pulling them both up into a sitting position. “Kneel down” He commanded, voice going back into the husky, deep tone she loved so much.

“Was I good enough to get your cum, daddy?” She asked as he got off the bed, and she scooted forward, legs dangling off the edge. Nodding, Church pulled his cock out of his pants. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he gave it a few quick pumps, using the precum beaded at the tip as lube.

“You were perfect, baby girl. Spread your legs, let daddy see that cum in you.” Tex did as she was told, leaning back and spreading her legs. Sure enough, right between her legs, starting to slowly drip out of her soaked cunt was the pale white, sticky cum lube. “God, that's it sweetheart. Now open your mouth.”

Her mouth was already open, and as Church stepped right next to the bed she leaned forward, licking the tip. That earned her a deep groan, a hand in her hair to try and encourage her to do more. With a mischievous look she slowly took the tip in her mouth, tongue swirling around and he moaned, hips bucking a bit. The hand in her hair slowly bunched up, tugging gently and she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he could see that look in her eyes again and this time, without a doubt knew it was love in her eyes.

A warmth he had never really known pooled throughout his body, and as it did Tex took his moment of weakness to deepthroat him. His cock was suddenly hitting the back of her throat, surrounded by her wet mouth. He couldn't hold himself back, he leaned down, swearing. Her tongue was doing sinful things, flicking against his cock.

Whatever Tex couldn't take in her mouth Tex stroked as Church began to buck into her mouth, unable to stop himself. He needed her so badly, and his hand in her hair kept her still as he began to slowly fuck her mouth. She started to moan, increasing the speed of her hand and his cock was hitting the back of her throat hard. Never in his life had Church been more grateful for someone with no gag reflex.

There was no way he would last much longer if they kept up like this, and he looked down at her, watching her work him over with practiced ease. Pleasure ran through him, pooling up in his stomach and he was being pushed closer and closer to orgasm.  
“Ally..” He knew she hated that nickname, but he couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Instead of stopping like she normally would, however, Tex just worked harder and faster. Her moans sent vibrations throughout his cock, and he groaned, roughly pulling on her hair. “I'm close, baby.” There was a desperate edge to his voice, but she didn't take advantage of it.

Her head started bobbing roughly, taking him in as much as she could. She hollowed out her cheeks, increasing the pressure on his cock and before he knew it his orgasm was washing over him. Her name came out of his mouth like a mantra, said repeatedly as he bucked into her mouth, cumming down her throat. Whatever she didn't swallow dripped down and out, onto her breasts and Church stood there for a moment, admiring his work.

Tex's lips were pink and swollen, cum dripping out before she licked her lips and gulped. Some had dribbled onto her bruised and battered breasts, white against dark purple. Her hair was a complete and utter fucking mess, and cum was still dripping from her cunt. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, and well fucked and he loved her.

Ever so gently, he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed. Despite how messy she was, aftercare always came first. Their comforter was wrapped around her broad shoulders, and she smiled up at him. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before sitting next to her. Almost immediately she leaned into his arms. 

“Need anything?” Church asked, a hand in her hair to help her calm down. Her eyes closed as she thought about it. 

“Water.” She finally murmured, opening her eyes to look up at him. They were tired, but full of so much passion and, fuck, maybe even a bit of love. As much as love as Tex could feel, anyways. “And a shower. Or bath. Whichever.”

Smiling, Church rubbed her back and nodded. “You okay if I get you water then run you a bath?” 

“Mmm. No.” Grumbling, the childlike side of Tex came out as her arms went around him. Suddenly, the cum that was on her breasts was smeared on his chest and he groaned, but refrained from pushing her off. “Cuddles first, fuckface.” 

“What a needy bitch.” He grumbled, but moved to lay back with her in his arms. “Fine. We can cuddle first, but you’re the one cleaning up after your bath.” 

Taking another deep breath, she nodded, her head on his chest. “I can do that. Just give me a few.” 

He stayed silent for a minute or so, content to just rub her back while she nuzzled into him. Really, post-sex Tex was the sweetest. She was always too worn out to swear at him, or act like she didn’t care for him. Instead she busied herself with just holding onto him, nuzzling into his side. Kinda like a big cat. 

“Hey, Church?” Tex finally murmured not long after.

“Hm?” Glancing down as best he could, Church was greeted with Tex looking up at him with a smug look on her face.

“Call me ‘Ally’ again, and I’m not sleeping with you for a week.”


End file.
